The present invention relates to an amino acid-sugar composition developed on the basis of the knowledge obtained from a study of a composition which comprises amino acids contained in the saliva secreted by the larvae of a wasp (belonging to the genus Vespa) and more particularly to an amino acid-sugar composition as well as a liquid complement containing the same, which show effects of compensating the reduction of the blood level of amino acids associated with severe exercise, of improving the exercise, of reducing the degree of fatigue after exercise and of recovering from fatigue.
The inventors of this invention have made researches on the saliva secreted by the larvae of various kinds of wasps and have made it clear that the liquid nutrient of the wasp permits the control of the formation of substances which become a cause of the fatigue during exercise, prevention of any reduction of the blood sugar level and the improvement of the moving ability (see Japanese Patent No. 2,518,692). Moreover, it has been elucidated that the working mechanism of the liquid nutrient is to accelerate the use of fats as energy sources for exercise (Abe, et al., J. Physical Fitness & Sports Med., 1995, 44:225). There have also been suggested that Vespa amino acid mixture (VAAM) which is a main component of the liquid nutrient shows a variety of effects such as recovery from fatigue associated with exercise, in addition to the aforementioned functions (see, for instance, Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication (hereunder referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") Nos. Hei 4-95026, Hei 4-112825, Hei 6-336426 and Hei 6-336432).
On the other hand, it has been well-known that the amino acid balance in the blood is put into disorder due to the fatigue associated with exercise (see T. Bazzarre et al., J. Am. Collage Nutr., 1992, 11:531). It has been believed that the balance is destroyed since the somatic tissues are destroyed and/or worn due to the stress associated with exercise. Up to now, however, the physiological meaning and significance thereof have never attracted special interest.
The inventors have further investigated the amino acid concentration in the blood observed after exercise and the amino acid composition of VAAM and as a result, have found that the amino acid composition of VAAM is correlated to the blood amino acids reduced due to fatigue after exercise. In other words, it has been found that the amino acids severely reduced in a person fatigued from exercise are present in VAAM in a higher concentration. For this reason, it is believed that the supplementation of these amino acids consumed during exercise is indispensable to the improvement of exercise and quick recovery from fatigue (J. P. KOKAI No. Hei 9-249556).
On the other hand, it has been demonstrated that trehalose can induce a considerable increase in the concentration of a non-esterified fatty acid (NEFA) in the mouse serum during exercise (J.P. KOKAI No. Hei 5-186353). In this regard, the liquid nutrient of the wasp includes a considerable amount of trehalose (Abe, et al., Comp. Biochem. Physiol., 1991, 99C:79). Thus, it is expected that the simultaneous administration of trehalose and VAAM permit higher improvement of the exercise.